


A Nudge in the Right Direction

by tomorrowsthe16th



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowsthe16th/pseuds/tomorrowsthe16th
Summary: Gyro has a crush on Duckburg's local hero, and Little Helper is all for it.





	A Nudge in the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write a PKGyro fic for some time. I've had a bunch of ideas, including a big Ducktales one, but I wanted to write something to make sure I could. I'm not too good with long multichapter fics, so this was kind of a warm up? Though it took me a few days to write, unfortunately. I'd try to get back into the groove, but school is happening again soon.
> 
> It's a little bare-bones, but I hope you enjoy anyway

Little Helper knew something had been up for a while. At first, Gyro was just talking about Paperinik more. Then, Gyro’s mind seemed to be elsewhere when he was inventing. Then he got especially flustered when Paperinik complimented him. Of course, none of these were particularly out of the ordinary for Gyro.

The biggest sign was Gyro’s most recent wave of inspiration.

When Gyro was inspired enough, nothing could stop him, not even sleep. Whenever Little Helper insisted Gyro go to bed, Gyro only said, “Hold on Little Helper, I need to finish this invention for Paperinik.”

But it was never just one. By 4:00 AM, there was a small pile of relatively simple looking gizmos Gyro had made in this most recent wave of inspiration, and new ideas for inventions were coming to him before he even finished the ones he was working on.

“Oh, Paperinik would love that!” Gyro said suddenly. “Helper, write down ‘Scalding Hot Soup Gun.’”

Little Helper did not write that down but instead put his hands on his hips and gave Gyro a look that said “We need to talk.”

Little Helper pointed to the small pile of inventions made that night, each one more absurd than the last.

“Okay,” Gyro said, fatigue finally catching up to him. “I might have gotten a little bit carried away.”

Little Helper just looked at him.

“Okay! Maybe a little more than a little bit! I just wanted to impress Paperinik is all. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’ve been growing particularly fond of him lately.”

Little Helper put his hands to his face in fake shock.

“Oh hush you!” Gyro waved a hand at the smug Little Helper. “Was it really that obvious though? Well, you know me better than anyone, but I really don’t want Paperinik to know.”

Little Helper tilted his head.

“He’s a superhero!” Gyro explained. “Those sorts of relationships never work out. If a superhero gets too close, it might lead to my getting captured. He doesn’t need to be wasting his time on me, he has a whole city out there that needs saving!”

Little Helper pointed at the pile again, then at a list Gyro made of inventions he had to make for the people of Duckburg.

“That’s different!”

Little Helper put a hand out, signaling Gyro to go on.

“Well, er… um… I’m doing this because I want to! Paperinik doesn’t need to be-”

Gyro was interrupted by the doorbell, ready to leave this conversation, he rushed to the door to find Paperinik.

“Hey Gyro, I noticed your light was still on, are you doing alright?” Paperinik asked.

“Fine enough,” Gyro replied, energy re-entering his body.

“That’s good to hear,” Paperinik turned to his boots, which he was carrying with him. “The springs in my boots broke again. Do you think you can fix them?”

“Sure thing! Come on in and make yourself comfortable.”

“You know, you really shouldn’t be staying up this late,” Paperinik said.

“Says the duck whose job description entails being nocturnal,” Gyro joked.

Paperinik chuckled and Gyro smiled.

“What are you doing up this late anyway?” Paperinik asked.

“Oh you know,” Gyro paused as the two entered Gyro’s workshop. It suddenly occurred to him as he stared at the pile of gadgets that he’d not gotten a little bit carried away, or even a little bit more than a little bit carried away, but a lotta bit carried away.

“Just the usual!” Gyro quickly lead Paperinik toward his desk and hopefully facing away from the pile that he conveniently tossed a blueprint over.

As Paperinik and Gyro continued their talk, Little Helper jumped down from the desk and towards the pile of gizmos. If Gyro wasn’t going to do anything, Little Helper would. He dug through the pile to find something more useful than ridiculous, eventually deciding on a device that could make the user see from behind them, as if they had eyes in the back of their head.

Much like Gyro seemed to have just as Little Helper found the right invention.

“Put that thing away,” Gyro mouthed in desperation.

Little Helper pointed the device towards Paperinik.

Gyro shook his head and mouthed “No!”

Little Helper pointed the device towards Paperinik again, tapping his foot.

“Is something the matter, Gyro?” Paperinik asked.

“Oh, don’t worry about it! Little Helper just wants me to show you some invention I made is all,” Gyro said, technically not lying.

“Well, let’s see it!” Paperinik said.

“Actually, it’s not ready yet,” Gyro said, lying this time.

“That’s fair.”

And the topic was dropped.

After Paperinik left, Little Helper was waving his arms around, gesturing towards Gyro and the invention, as if asking why Gyro wasn’t showing off the inventions he made for Paperinik.

Gyro yawned. “I think it’s time for us to hit the hay.”

Little Helper knew Gyro was trying to get out of the conversation, but he also knew it was five in the morning and Gyro needed to sleep sometime. Little Helper ceded, but this wasn’t over. Not by a long shot.

* * *

 

Clean workshop? Check.

Soft smooth jazz music? Check.

Mood lighting? Sort of.

It had been a couple weeks since the night Gyro admitted his crush. Gyro had run off to the hardware store to get a piece he needed for his latest invention before it closed, and in the meantime, Little Helper was busy sprucing up the workshop.

He’d set candles out to make it look more romantic, but found it would be too dark for Gyro to see when he turned the lights out. He wished Gyro would invest in a dimmer switch, but for now, the candles would do fine.

Now he needed to get Paperinik here, somehow.

Little Helper had been relying on luck that Paperinik would show tonight, but didn’t completely think through his arrival. Perhaps he could use one of Gyro’s inventions to wreak havoc through Duckburg. _No, no_ , Little Helper shook the idea from his head. He didn’t want any trouble with the law.

It wasn’t long before Gyro returned. Little Helper was still lost in thought and didn’t notice until he heard “Why is there music playing?”

Little Helper startled just a little bit, realizing he still hadn’t come up with a plan.

“Did you do this while I was gone?” Gyro asked.

Little Helper looked at Gyro, who was now inspecting the clean floor, a little confused, but more pleasantly surprised than anything else. Gyro looked a little more disheveled than normal, likely from rushing to the hardware store and back. Little Helper suddenly realized this would never do and went to look for a hairbrush, leaving Gyro to ponder what his friend was up to.

Gyro was even more confused when Little Helper returned and tried to hand him a hairbrush.

“Thank you, Helper, but it’s pretty late already. It's not like anyone's going to be seeing me at this h-” Gyro stopped once he saw the candles and his mind finally put two and two together. “Oh, I see what you’re doing now! You want me to woo Paperinik! Listen Helper, I already told you, I’m not going to tell him.”

Little Helper put his hands on his hips.

“It won’t work out! I mean sure, it may be nice to think about, Paperinik and I being an item, but realistically speaking, it’s a catastrophe waiting to happen. Besides, it’s just a little crush. I’ll get over it eventually.”

Little Helper found himself not believing that.

“I’m not sure you even thought through your little plan,” Gyro said, smugly, as he stood up to turn off the music. “Do you even know if Paperinik is going to come here tonight?”

At that moment, right before Gyro reached to turn off the music, something happened. Something that could only be described as divine intervention.

A knock at the door.

Little Helper gestured towards the door, smugly. Gyro sighed and answered the door, and of course, there was Paperinik.

“Paperinik! What a surprise!”

“Hey Gyro,” Paperinik said. “Uh, what’s with the music?”

“Little Helper turned it on,” Gyro said. “I was just about to turn it off, I mean, unless you want it on…”

“I don’t mind either way,” Paperinik shrugged.

Gyro didn’t turn off the music. He wondered if there was a little part of him that thought Little Helper’s sitcom-esque plan could work as he lead Paperinik inside.

“And… the candles?”

“Little Helper put those out too.”

“Huh,” Paperinik said. “Do you think Little Helper might have a crush on someone?”

Little Helper, who was following the two of them, put his head in his hands.

“So what do you need?” Gyro asked, trying to ignore the atmosphere Little Helper set up.

“I hate to bug you about it again so soon, but the boots broke again,” Paperinik said.

It was always the boots. By now the necessary repairs were so easy for Gyro he could do them in his sleep. Naturally, his mind started to wander as he got to work.

He thought of what it’d be like to dance to the music with Paperinik. Just the two of them, enjoying themselves. _Perhaps not all that fun_ , Gyro thought. After all, Gyro had two left feet and Paperinik might be upset with his bad dancing, or even worse, make fun of him. Of course, he could always pretend he was a good dancer in his fantasies, but that just wasn’t realistic.

Gyro's daydreaming soon turned to in-depth thought about how to daydream more realistically, and found himself coming to the conclusion that if it he daydreamed about any sort of romantic scenes with Paperinik, they wouldn't be realistic, period.

Little Helper watched the two of them in complete silence. Gyro seemed to be mentally elsewhere, and a bit distraught, while Paperinik was intently watching Gyro work. This could be salvaged, but only if they talk to each other.

And Little Helper had the perfect conversation starter.

Little Helper searched through Gyro’s inventions to find the device that allowed the user to see from behind them and climbed up the table and placed in in front of Paperinik.

“What’s this?” Paperinik asked.

Gyro snapped to attention to see one of the inventions he’d made for Paperinik when he’d gotten carried away a couple weeks ago. Of course this was Little Helper’s doing.

Gyro tried to find Little Helper only to be met with the robot waving at him, gesturing him to go on and tell Paperinik about the invention he made.

“Oh, um, it’s a device that, uh, can make you see from behind you.”

Paperinik tried the device on, and could see all around Gyro’s workshop without moving his head. “Oh wow, it really works!”

“Was there ever any doubt?” Gyro asked, his confidence as an inventor winning out over his lack of social confidence.

“No, but I always assume some things are impossible and then you go out and invent those things,” Paperinik said. “I can’t help but be impressed.”

“Thanks!” Gyro said, continuing work on the boots. “I actually made that a couple weeks ago. That was the thing Little Helper wanted to show you back then.”

“It makes everything feel a little surreal, but I think it’d be unbelievably useful in fighting crime!”

“You think so?”

“Absolutely! Do you mind if I-”

“Not at all. It’s yours,” Gyro smiled, finishing work on the boots. “And, done! Your boots should be fully functional now.”

“Gyro, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Paperinik said, planting a sudden kiss on Gyro’s cheek and heading out. “You have a good night, alright?”

Gyro put his hand up to his face, in a state of shock. He couldn’t stop the big grin growing on his face. He couldn’t even think about what that kiss was supposed to mean. He was too excited, and decided to just enjoy the feeling. He could worry about it later.

Little Helper, meanwhile, was excited as well, cheering that his plan actually worked. Perhaps it wasn’t a confession, but Gyro was happy, and a kiss on the cheek was definitely something.


End file.
